A new generation
by nocterose
Summary: Mia Hightopp has always had her nose either stuck in a book or in her art, no memories before her parents death. But when a mysterious man brings her back to a place her deceased parents know dear, her world changes forever. OcXoc. May turn rated M later on.


**Hi people ^^ so this is a fanfic of Alice in Wonderland (duh).  
So yeah. Hope you like it.  
Please Favorite and Review!**

* * *

It was a dark, cold night. The sky was clear and covered with stars. Mia Hightopp was sitting in the small park all alone, her legs folded on the bench as a book occupied her hand, the street lamp being her only source of light. Her eyes continued to graze along the sentences, filling her mind with tales and stories, bringing her to worlds unlike any other. The type of world society would usually vote against, yet her mind allowed, and with that acceptance, she read on. A tale of magic, adventure, fighting, and romance conquered her mind, and countless dreams flew into her thoughts. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like, just to reach into a world of her own, reach into a place unknown to the place she was in now, that only existed in books. She has read countless book, each one coming with their own sets of questions, and the more she read, the more she wanted them answered.

As her mind continued to be lost in the story, a dark shadow crept in the woods, eyeing her with suspicion, curiosity, and pure entertainment. The insane smile spread across the figure's face told it all. With silence he inched his way to her, closing in behind the bench, his movement not making any sound. Once it was directly behind her, his grinning mouth opened, a deep flowing voice pouring out.  
"You shouldn't read in the dark Mia, it's not good for your eyes." And without out another word to spare, the figure is gone, leaving nothing but its words hanging in the air. Her eyes finally separated from the book, both fear and curiosity now filling her mind. She held her finger between the two pages as the other sheets of papers closed around it, marking her page for the time being.

"Hello?" She shouted curiously, her voice steady and soft, hiding the fear she felt, the thumping of her heart. When silence followed, she simply let the thought disperse from her mind as her finger pushed off the pages returning to where she was, not even bothering with the time it was, as it was already late for time to matter.

As her eyes continued to graze the pages, the figure returned, now in a quick sprint, running back in her direction, now forming into a young, slim man, about the age of eighteen, dressed in nice clothing, a top hat on his head that looked as if fabric, feathers, and colors got into a beautiful, eccentric fight, and this is what it created. His wide grin still spread across his face, he dipped in front of her, snatching the book before running down the road with a loud, mad laugh.

"It's mine now!" The man mocked. Mia looked shocked at her empty hands for a moment, processing what had happened. Once she finally realized she stood, both angry and shocked.

"Give me back my book!" She shouted down the road at him He stopped about ten yards away before spinning on his heel, flashing a funny face at her before charging down the road, an angered girl chasing after him. He was far ahead, the laughter continuing to escape his mouth, showing no sign of being out of breath after about half a mile of running. Mia, however, was beginning to pant, but her feet wouldn't give up, she needed to know what the climax was, and she was going to be damn certain an ignorant fool was going to stop her from finding out.

At last the strange man went into a building. Once she finally caught up to him, she studied her surroundings, now noticing a house she's never seen before. It was a tall mansion, almost looked as if it was victorian aged, yet the build seemed to sturdy. It was white with rose colored trim, curling off into vine-like designs, a tall gate guarding her from entering; if the tall iron doors were closed, that is. She cautiously stepped past the egress into the front garden, red roses... no... white roses painted red occupying the beds. Confused and a little scared she stepped up the marble stairs to the opened wooden doors. Guardedly she entered the building, the smell of tea, roses, and a new sense of fresh air flowed throughout her nose. She felt at ease, her mind swaying. Mia shook her head, returning to her previous task. She wanted to quickly grab her book and leave this strange place. As she walked to the center of the hallway, she heard the sound of a purr coming from the window above the door. Mia turned to examine what horror could possibly be there, and all she found was a very odd looking British short hair cat, laying lazily licking its paw in the windowsill. With a reassured sigh she turned to the cat examining it.

"How'd you get up there kitty?" She asked the feline, not expecting an answer. The cat looked at her, and she could have sworn it lifted an eyebrow, a huge grin reaching from ear to ear on his lips, showing sharp teeth. The cat decidedly uninterested continued cleaning itself.

"You obviously don't have the evaporation skills to know, do you girl?" The cat said in a male voice making her both terrified, and even more curious of this place. He chuckled and flew from his resting place, literally flying down, hovering in front of her. Again he lifted his eyebrow at her. "You seem familiar. What is your name?" he asked curiously.

"U-um...Mia..." She said Stuttering over her words. A strike of interest touched the cat's face, and the grin impossibly got bigger.

"The Mia? Well things around here could start to get interesting." he pointed out with an excited tone.

* * *

**So there was the first chapter, sorry if it seems short that was only the beginning**

**hope you guys like it ^^ Favorite and Review please...please..**


End file.
